Secrets Among Spies
by what.will.come.will.come
Summary: Alex Rider has never been a normal teenager, now he's even less of one. When he's once again attacked by Scorpia he is put under the protection of the Avengers. What will they think of him? Has he finally found a place to belong or will he still be an outsider around those so similar to himself? Alex Rider, Avengers Xover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Alex Rider fanfiction and my first crossover. For Alex Rider it takes place after the series and after the death of the Pleasures. For the Avengers, its under the movie but could work for the comics as well. **

**Just a brief reasoning for this, I always thought that Alex would get along great with Natasha, Clint, and JARVIS but would freak everyone else out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or the Avengers. If I did I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer... and I would be fulfilled in life... But I not... well not yet... I will be!... one day... don't judge me! **

**So read, enjoy, and REVIEW.**

Alex was running down the streets of New York City, Scorpia assassins not far behind. He took a hard left off of Broadway onto 87th st, the street was packed with everyone leaving their offices to go to lunch. Fighting against the constant flow of people was like trying to swim upstream in the rapids. His only comfort was that the men after him would be having the same problem. Rounding another corner Alex's destination came into view.

It was a plain looking gray office building. The kind of building no one would notice, let alone guess that it was the main office of one of the most powerful government organizations in the world, SHIELD. Alex slipped inside through the tinted glass door, instantly noticing the six cameras that followed his every move, and those were just the one that he could see.

Trying to seem inconspicuous, but completely obvious to Alex's trained eye, the six people that were in the lobby when he entered left through side doors. Alex bit back a sigh and made sure to keep his face blank as he got down on his knees, took out his two guns and set them on the ground, before putting his hands on his head. Just as he suspected armed guards came through every door, surrounding him in a matter of seconds.

Eventually the two guards directly in front of him separated and a man walks forward. The man, like the building, was plain. He was blond but slightly balding and wore a suit that in no way was form fitting, the bland expression and forgettable features brought back memories of Crawley. "Alex Rider?" The man asks.

"The same," Alex spoke with an American accent. The one man may know who he was but he wasn't planning on letting the guards surrounding him in on the secret. Seeming to catch onto what Alex was thinking the man made a gesture and the security men disappeared just as suddenly as they appeared.

"Please come with me Mr. Rider." Alex hesitated before following the man to the elevator. The man hit a button marked 'G' and they began to descend. "My name is Special Agent Phil Coulson. I'm the handler for the Avengers. The Director has arranged for you to stay in Stark tower for as long as needed."

"What have they been told?" It was strange for Alex to interact with this agent let alone such public figures as the Avengers. Since the death of the Pleasures and his return to MI6 five months ago he had worked with agencies across the world, including SHIELD, but most of the time he would get his orders directly from the head of the agency and then work solo until he had completed his task.

"Only that you are in need of protection. The civilian members do not know of the existence of Scorpia as you defeated them very soon after they were formed. It is most likely that Mr. Stark will hack into our files in hopes of finding out more information. There is a chance that he will find your file, weather it is in our database or another agency's." The doors open and Alex follows Agent Coulson over to a car parked in the garage they have entered, "I would continue to use an American accent it may delay his search. Agent Romanov and Agent Barton will most likely pick up on enough details to deduce your identity. There may not be a lot of proof about your existence but in our world you are somewhat of a myth."

"What can you tell me about the Avengers and where I'll be staying?"

"Dr. Bruce Banner is a very caring man but I would not recommend making him mad, because of his, shall we say condition.

Captain Steve Rogers is old fashioned in his ideas and his morals, he would react worst to your chosen profession but he will also be the one that will want to protect you the most.

Tony Stark likes to keep up a facade of being detached. You will probably not see him that much as he spends most of his time in his lab.

Agent Barton can act childish but that mostly stems from a depraved childhood. He is the best archer in the world and was able to teach himself instinctual shooting, similar to that of Scorpia assassins. He has a close relationship with Agent Romanov, though they do not date each other.

Agent Romanov was raised in Russia as an assassin, she joined SHEILD about a decade ago and is very loyal to the agency and those she considers friends. She is the most skilled agent at SHIELD when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, I'm sure she would love to spar with you at any time.

As for the Tower itself, it is run by JARVIS, an extremely advanced AI system. JARVIS is integrated into all the tower's inner workings. Thankfully Mr. Stark appreciates privacy and JARVIS only report things that could harm an Avenger or one of their guests."

Silence followed this brief summary of the world famous superheroes and Alex was left to his own thoughts. He couldn't help but think about what would happen if they found out about him. Maybe eight months ago after SCORPIA, after Jack they might have felt bad for him but now they would think he was a monster. That thought wasn't terrible for Alex, he knew he was a monster, since the Pleasures were killed he had lost the last bit of conscience he had left. Now he could look someone in the eye and kill them, he had in fact done that on several occasions and it only bothered him while he slept. The Avengers were not like him however, they protected people. Not like him, he did what he did because he was told to. For him there was no one left to protect except himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the car pulling up to the back entrance of Stark Tower.

**A/N: Don't know if I'm going to continue, so get back to me, tell me what you think. Worth continuing? Not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the wait. This chapter is really just Alex and the Avengers sizing each other up. Enjoy!**

The Avengers sat tensely waiting for their new arrival to come up in the elevator. Fury had informed them three days before that there was a young man in need of protection and so he would be staying with them until further notice. The only other thing they learned was his name's Alex. Knowing Fury they were nervous. They had tried to find ulterior motives but without knowing anything about their temporary ward they couldn't do much except wait.

The elevators opened a few minutes after JARVIS informed them that Agent Coulson had arrived with an unknown youth. Phil walked through the doors followed by a boy of about 17 or 18. He had sandy blond hair and caramel brown eyes. He carried himself slightly hunched over and his eyes downcast as if he were shy, but it seemed that if he held himself at full height he would stand at about 6 foot 3 inches.

"Avengers," Phil broke the silence before it became awkward, "I would like you to meet your ward, Alex. Alex this Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Dr. Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, and Clint Barton." As he said their names they each gave a sign of greeting, but only Natasha and Clint noticed that the boy took the opportunity to asses each one with an experienced eye.

Steve was the first to step forward and offer his hand, "It's good to meet you, son. I hope we'll be able to serve as ample protection."

Alex shook the extended hand, "I'm sure you will be, thank you." Their eyes met and Steve stiffened. The eyes that seem warm at first glance are ice cold up close. They betrayed no emotion, they were soldier's eyes. Steve had seen those eyes many times before during the war, but never such war-weary ones on someone so young.

Noticing the shift Alex dropped his gaze and stepped back.

Never one to be deterred Tony took the opportunity to talk. "So. Alex, you have a last name?"

"Lynch," the reply was so quick it took Tony by surprise and before he could say anything Alex had turned back to Phil, "Where will I be staying?"

Phil had to hide a smile as they walked away leaving a dumbfounded Tony behind.

"Somethings wrong with him," Natasha said as soon as the two were out of earshot.

"What do you mean by wrong?" Bruce was genuinely curious. Natasha had never been one for unfounded opinion and her first impressions of someone were usually accurate.

"When he walked into the room he took the entire thing in. His eyes paused on three places, Clint and I, the kitchen, and the stairs."

"Why is that so important?" Tony, being a billionaire and not an assassin, didn't understand how that is significant.

Clint on the other hand seemed to see where Natasha is going."In a close up fight against a kid the most dangerous people would be me and Nat, the kitchen has the most accessible weapons, and the stairs are the escape route. Also did you notice his voice? It was completely non-geographical*. Either he's from DC, he's traveled a LOT, or he's trained to mask his real accent."

"His eyes," Steve sounded shaken, which instantly put everyone else on edge.

"What about them?" Tony asked.

"Their soldier's eyes. Cold. There was no emotion in them," He stared off into nowhere as he speaks, remembering a time long ago. "I've seen eyes like them, they were always on old soldiers, soldiers who had done and seen things that they couldn't talk about." He looked straight at Clint and Natasha, "You have those eyes."

Phil looked over at him and when they made contact he gave Alex a sad smile. He had noticed Alex's eyes as well but had not said anything.

"They have gotten me captured on more than one occasion," Alex briefly slipped back into his original accent. He knew that if the Avengers learned that he was English it would be suspicious but he had to know what JARVIS would inform them of. Plus from what he had just over head they already suspected him of being more than he was saying (which he really wasn't saying much of).

Agent Coulson nodded his head back to the living room and the two stepped out from around the corner.

"Well Alex," whatever Stark had been about to say to his teammates was cut off by Phil, "I am sure you'll be comfortable here and I would like to assure you that you are perfectly safe."

"Safe from what exactly," Tony sounded slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

Phil looked him in the eye, gave a small smile and informed them that he will be returning in the morning, before leaving.

There was a tense silence in which Alex took the opportunity to assess his new "protectors".

Firstly he took in Steve Rogers , Captain America, his brain supplied, born in the 1940s, under went the super soldier experiment, was a great success and very useful during world war II, frozen in ice after crashing his plane. He remembered a file he had seen, according to that he had recently been unfrozen and after a few months of adjusting modern life had been placed as the leader of the Avengers so they could defeat the aliens that had attacked New York eight months earlier. He was well built and trained for hand to hand combat, the best way to defeat him would be to snipe him from a long way away (not a problem for Alex if it became necessary).

Next he looked to Tony Stark, Iron Man. He had never bothered to read the tabloids on Stark's nightly escapades but he had read several of his papers and had heard rumors of his hacking abilities. That however was the extent that he felt he needed to know. He would keep an eye on his own file and deter Mr. Stark whenever necessary, also he would look for a way to shut down the Iron Man suit by remote, but that wasn't a high priority, the suit was built for large enemies and they would hesitate to use it on him.

Third he looked over Dr. Bruce Banner, the man was a contradiction. His eyes showed a great deal of anger but his posture and facial expression suggested that he was in complete control of himself. If Alex's sources were correct this man was the Hulk, an experiment had supposedly gone wrong, one that was trying to recreate the super soldier serum. Alex would have to be careful around the doctor and make sure to subdue him first if anything happened.

Lastly he analyzed the people he deemed the most dangerous. Hawkeye was obviously a sniper, but if he worked with SHIELD he would extensive hand to hand fighting skills. Agent Coulson had said that he had taught himself something similar to instinctive shooting, Alex was curious to see how he would react to Alex's aim (not that he would be seeing it in the near future). The Black Widow was pure danger, he had heard many stories of her fighting skills, and her success rate was only second to Alex's own, he wondered if she knew that she was no longer considered the best spy in the world, he doubted it, his existence was too closely guarded. But still he would have to constantly be on alert around her

All this went through his head in a matter of seconds before he was completely back in the present, once again apart of the tense atmosphere.

***non-geographical accents have mix of so many different places that you can't tell where it is really from. DC is like that because of how many people move there from all over the world.**


End file.
